Witch Pirates
by angelzfury
Summary: Three teens experiment with magic and end up with Will, Jack and Elizabeth shortly after Jack gets away from the commodore.
1. Chapter 1 Halloween

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I just like to play with the characters and their heads. Not making any money so no use to sue. First time with them (in public) so be patient. Feel free to review.

**Chapter 1**

"Halloween! Hooray!" Alex shouted as she approached the school police officer. He looked at her as if she had grown another head. Stopping just short of him she held out a black rose. He accepted after a minute but held it as if it would sprout a mouth and bit him. "Hurry up woman," came a board call from behind her. She turned on her heel and marched over to the exit door of the commons where her two friends were waiting. "Trying to poison him?" Pip asked as they walked out to their favorite spot. "Coarse not," Eric took on her defense. Alex just smiled and sat down under one of the few trees on campus. It was an old oak and they had long ago claimed it as their own. No one else from school came out to it so they could always go there. Even some of the teachers were afraid to go near it. The reason(s); 1. they were thought to be witches. 2. It was evil ground because witches gathered there 3. No one would be caught dead with them so they never hung out where Alex and her friends could be found. "So are we on for tonight?" Pip asked as she pulled a soda out of her lunch box. "Yea, but don't forget my parents might not be home but my neighbors will be." Alex made a stern face trying to resemble her neighbor Ms. Timons. All the girls had to laugh at the attempt. Soon lunch was over and the girls said good bye to each other as they headed to their respective classes.

The afternoon was cool with a clear sky and little wind when the final bell rang. Alex, Eric and Pip found each other easily. "Okay we'll meet at my house at eight o'clock. Don't forget all our tools and don't be to late," Alex handed each girl a list and a piece of candy. "Gotta go," Eric looked at her watch and frowned. They all went their separate ways thinking about what they were going to do later that night. Alex headed off for work at the record shop close to the school. They were playing an Elvis tune when she got there. "Afternoon Alex," a young man behind the counter smiled as she entered. "Chris, is this the new record?" she asked and walked behind the counter. "Sure is, fancy a dance?" He did a little jig. Alex laughed and shook her head; "another time I got to shelve these" she picked up a stack of records. Setting out determined work passed quickly and was soon done. "See you on Monday Chris," Alex poked her head in the back room when she had finished with the last stack of records and handling a customer. "See you, and Alex," she stepped in at his serious tone. "Stay out of trouble and don't do anything dumb," he stared at her. "I won't you know me," he hung his head. "That's what I'm afraid of." She laughed and left walking quickly as it had started to get dark. It was a good three miles to her house and she made it as the sun began setting. Unlocking the door she turned on the porch light for her friends when they came later. Timing things right she had a little time to study before she had to start cooking for the feast she had planed. Her friends would also bring some food from their homes so they would have lots to eat.

She had managed to cook the chicken to perfection and prepare vegetables and biscuits before a knock on the door. She could feel the presents of her friends a she approached so she naturally opened it. Eric was waiting with a pan of french fries and a large backpack by her legs. "Hey," Pip said from behind Eric. "Welcome," Alex held the door open for them to step through and grabbed the backpack from the stoop. "I brought cake," Pip went for the kitchen to set down her part of the meal. After doing that she came back to the living room and dropped the backpack she had been carrying. "Lets set up" Eric came in and began to push the furniture out of the way. Pip and Alex eagerly began to unpack the bags and layout the contance. "I'll help Pip you get the rest of the stuff," Eric gave Alex a gentle shove. Alex gave one back before going down the hall to her room. Moving her desk she took the hidden panel off the wall and took her tools out of hiding. Carefully putting everything back to the way she found it she went back to her friends.

Having everything they needed they began to set up with an efficiency of having done this practice many times before. They set a small cauldron in the middle of the floor and placed four bowls around it and eight white candles and two black candles around that. In the bowls they placed dirt, water, a vile with slightly compressed air and they put lava rocks in the last bowl. They laid out a dagger they had pooled money to get. Last was to lay out incense for later and a mess of twine. Just as they finished untangling the line of twine the timer for the chicken went off. The three girls rushed into the kitchen to stop it from burning. Then they set the table with the food and began with their supper. They ate in silence and when they were finished they cleaned up the main dishes before cutting the cake. "I want a big piece!" Pip gushed. Eric laughed "You always want a big piece." Alex served the biggest slice to Pip who dug in immediately as she and Eric took smaller slices. When the last crumb had been eaten off the plates they washed them and put them away. "Now to get ready for the main event," Alex was eager to try the new spell she had found. They all went back to the living room after turning off all the lights and sat around the makeshift alter they had set up. They lighted the incense and the candles before standing in a triangle evenly spaced. Then they invited the elements in and passed the twine around them to form a circle. Once it was closed Eric tied a knot in it and they sat down to meditate until a few minutes before midnight. With a minute to spare Alex handed out the spell and on her signal they began to recite it as the grandfather clock began to chime midnight. "Of the past and the present and to the future we hope to see, be and go. On this hour we call to those who listen now to hear us and grant our request. By the power of we three let it be." With that there was a sudden flash of light and all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2 The dress

Elizabeth's eye's shot open as the last remnants of the dream faded. It disturbed her enough that she got up and taking the oil lamb on the bedside table went to her desk drawer. Yanking it open she pulled out all the constance to reveal a fake bottom. Lifting up the flap to the real bottom she spied what she really sought. The ancient coin necklace was covered with years worth of dust. Upon taking it out she admired it before slowly rubbing the dust off. Glancing up into the mirror above the desk she put the necklace on moments before a knock at the door. It was her father. Rushing to put on her robe that lay on the bed she knocked over a chair. She had the robe on and at the last minute thought about the necklace and fumbled with it until it disappeared into her nightgown.

Her father then strutted into the room with two maids who went about opening the windows. "I have a gift for you" her father said as another maid brought in a box. Her father took off the lid to reveal a gold and white floral pattern dress. "Oh! It's beautiful," she pulled it out to hold it to her for a better look. Then a thought came to her, "May I enquire as to the occasion?" she ask in a more serious tone. Her father smiled "does a father need a reason to dought upon his daughter?" She and the maids went over to the changing screen so they could help her put the new dress on. Her father interrupted her thoughts "actually I uh had hoped you would wear it for the ceremony today." She tossed her nightgown over the top of the screen "ceremony?" Her father nodded to himself "Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." She stuck her head out from behind the screen "I knew it" then she was pulled back by a maid. "Commodore Norrington as he is about to become," her father went on but the rest of the sentence was lost because the maids were tightening the material around her chest, stomach, and waist. Her father asked how it was coming but she was to distracted to hear his actual words. "It's difficult to say" she replied as her father stuttered a moment before going on. "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." She could have screamed if not for the laces the maids kept tightening and constricting her breathing. "Well women in London must have learned not to breath" she was able to gasp out. Just then a servant came in and announced to her father that there was someone to see him downstairs so he left.

The maids took forever to finish putting the dress on and then there was a little white hat to cover the top of her tightly put up hair. Finally she was ready to go downstairs to see her father and the visitor. "Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning" her father called as she began to descend the stairs. She looked up for the floor at his comment to see him with her friend Will. He was staring at her and she smile and moved faster. "Will, it's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night" she said when she reached his side. He fumbled for a moment his eyes wide in shock "about me?" He managed to get out. Her father chided her for the action. "Elizabeth, is that entirely proper for you to" but she interrupted. "About the day we met, do you remember?" Will's eyes lit up in remembrance, "How could I forget, Miss. Swann." She smiled at his use of formality. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

Will could have kicked himself for not remembering. "At least once more Miss Swann, as always." Her father sighed "there, see at least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going" he said quickly and reached for the box that Will had brought. Will briefly looked but was drawn back to Elizabeth. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked at him and said coolly "good day Mr. Turner" as if they hardly knew each other. "Come along" her father called and she followed him out the door with a few of the servants. On the way out she heard Will exclaim "good day" and he stopped for a moment then nearly whispered "Elizabeth." No one heard him but her and she glanced back at him as the carriage pulled away from the manor. He watched as the carriage went down the drive and out of sight before sighing. It was back to work in the shop.


	3. Chapter 3 Waking up

Eric's head felt as it was going to split in two and it was still dark. It was then that realized that she still had her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Opening them it was almost as dark as when they were closed. "That's funny, the candles are out" she said blinking several more times as her eyesight began to adjust to the dark. No reply came and she looked around her to see Alex and piper, but neither girl was there. She was alone, in the dark.

"Don't panic maybe they went to get so matches," Eric said out loud. But then why hadn't she heard them? Had she been knocked out? She began to get nervous, and stood up to try and get a better look at room. It was bigger then she remembered and there was no furniture. "Alex, Pip, this isn't funny anymore, where are you?" She was getting scared and no one answered her call. Taking another look around, she spotted a little box of matches on the floor. She bent down and snatched them up opening the box in a rush. The box was covered in dust and had a new kind of design then she was used to. There were only two matches left and pulling one out she lit it.

It flared to life and she could see if only a fraction better. In the far corner of the room was a single candle that was half spent and covered in dust like the match box. Careful not to let the match go out she ran for the candle and hastily lit it as the match began to burn her fingers. She flung the match away from her as the wick took light. Her fingers were slightly burnt and she stuck them in her mouth to sooth them. But it was worth it now that she had a light to guide her.

Walking to the kitchen she saw that everything had been removed except for the basics that can with the house. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere as if the house had been empty for years. Then she heard it, the creek of the floor boards above her and she almost screamed. "Who's there? Answer me!" She called a slight quiver in her voice.

"Is that you Eric?" Came a reply a few moments latter followed by a loud thud. "Ouch, who turned off the lights?" It was Pip who was up stairs, Eric recognized the voice. "Don't move I'll come up to you," Eric swiftly walked out to the stairs. "Is Alex with you?" She asked coming up the steps that groaned with her weight. "No, how did I get upstairs?" Pip was shuffling about so Eric could find her by following the sound. Eric found Pip in the guest bedroom where there was an old mattress on the floor and a broken up box. No sign that anyone had been there but Pip in a long time just like the rest of the house.

"We have to find Alex and then we have to find out what happened" Eric held out her hand for Pip. Once Pip took her hand their fingers entwined and they left the room. On their way to the stairs they looked in the other rooms for Alex with no avail. Then crashing could be heard from down stairs. It sounded as if someone was breaking in as a door somewhere in the house was being hammered on. "Help! Eric, Pip help!" They heard the muffled cry from Alex and took off at a run down the stairs. "We're coming Alex hold on!" Eric shouted loudly hoping Alex would hear. The pounding continued as they tried to find the source. They were lead to the kitchen and Eric relived Alex was in the basement pantry. "Hold on We'll get you out" Eric handed the candle to Pip and unlocked the door jerking it open. Alex almost fell out but Eric was there. "What the hell happened, I came to in the dark, in the basement" Alex looked at Pip then Eric. I don't know but we are going to find out as soon as we have a little more light" Eric took the candle back. At lest that would be the plan.


End file.
